In recent years, laser technology (refer to patent document 1) for diagnosing diseases by radiating lasers onto a skin using a related-art laser device for skin treatment and beauty, and analyzing a spectrum of light generated by the radiated lasers is developing.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a related-art laser device for skin treatment and beauty care which is utilized to diagnose diseases. Referring to FIG. 1, a laser L1 is generated at a laser generator 2 and is transmitted to a handpiece 1 through an optical fiber or the like, and then is radiated onto a target T (for example, a patient's skin) and a portion of light generated at the target T is collected at a light receiver 3 as received light L2. A spectrometer 4 extracts a spectrum of the light received at the light receiver 3, and a data processing unit 5 analyzes spectrum data and performs a necessary task such as diagnosing a disease or measuring a skin age. The result is provided to a user through a display 6.
However, in such a related-art laser device, a light radiating unit (for example, the handpiece 1) for radiating the laser L1 onto the target, and the light receiver 3 for receiving (collecting) the received light L2 are separately installed. Therefore, there are disadvantages that many components are required and the device has a complicated configuration, and a volume increase.
In addition, the related-art laser device for skin treatment and beauty care as described above (for example, Nd:YAG, Ruby, Alexandrite laser device, or the like) may radiate lasers of relatively high energy for the purpose of removing a pigment from skin or treating a skin through destruction and recovery of tissue (for example, about 100-1600 mJ per pulse). Accordingly, there may be thermal damage to a skin when the related-art laser device for skin treatment and beauty care is directly utilized for disease diagnosis.
[Patent Documents]
Patent Document 1: Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1640202 (Jul. 21, 2016)
Patent Document 2: Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0123426 (Nov. 12, 2013)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Registration No. 4749805 (May 27, 2011)